


The Duality

by Kelsey_Fantasy



Series: Steve & Bucky monthly challenge [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Gen, January, Janus - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelsey_Fantasy/pseuds/Kelsey_Fantasy
Summary: My fanart to Steve/Bucky January's Monthly Challenge





	The Duality

My contribution to the monthly challenge on /r/stevebucky/. 

 

January's Theme: **Janus**  

 

Janus is the Roman god of beginnings, gates, transitions, time, duality, doorways, passages, and endings. Janus presided over the beginning and ending of conflict, and hence war and peace. As a god of transitions, he also had functions pertaining to birth, death, journeys, travelling, trading, shipping, and exchange. He is usually depicted as having two faces, since he looks to the future and to the past. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
